Please Remember Me
by pokemonsonicgirl123
Summary: Songfic. Iceland sings to a sleeping Hong Kong while the two of them wait for their dreadful fate. Inspired by "Dante's Prayer" by Loreena McKennit. Also a gift for HotaruMitsuki101 on DeviantART. EDIT: I unfortunately have to delete the lyrics for "Dante's Prayer." You guys can still read the unedited version on my DeviantART if you check my gallery there.


The air in the dungeon cell felt strangely cold, almost freezing. The fact that it's already nighttime, with only the waning crescent moon providing a source of light through the window, pouring onto the stone floors and walls. Iceland knew that it was probably late for him to be awake, but he could not sleep. Not because the cell lacked a mattress, but because of the recent events that happened. On how he, Hong Kong-who was in the cell with him-and the other nations wound up in this fantasy dimension.

It was day time in Austria, and the weather was quite pleasant, so both Hong Kong and Iceland agreed to go there despite the fact that neither one of them were invited to the meeting being held there. They were suddenly approached by a stranger wearing curious clothing (Hong Kong joked that he's missing out a con in Vienna), with mint green hair and gold-yellow eyes-and strangely enough, had a face just like Finland's as both Hong Kong and Iceland mistook this man for their Finnish nation friend-and introduced himself as Karol Soldato and asked them who they are. Although confused at first, both of them used their human names to introduce themselves.

"Is that so?" the stranger had said, suddenly pulling out two daggers with a deadly smirk on his face and started attacking the poor teenage nations.

Luckily, Hong Kong was the first to enter the fray, since Iceland did not bring along a weapon (well, _he_ never imagined that they would encounter such a man like Karol himself), and both he and Karol were engaged in a physical fight. The brunette city-state used his martial arts punches and kicks, but the mint-haired man would dodge them with ease at impossible speed. Still, Hong Kong was quite determined to take this man down.

With his dagger, Karol slashed it against Hong Kong's upper arm, with the other flinching in pain as he held his arm. Karol was then ready to stab Hong Kong, but the golden-eyed teenager dodged it in time, but not before he started coughing and fainted to ground.

Berry-red eyes widened in fear, Iceland ran up to his best friend and tried to shake him awake, but to no avail. He angrily turned to his stranger and demanded what had happened to make Hong Kong faint, since he did not lose a lot of blood from the cut he received.

Karol simply smirked evilly that he dipped his daggers with a poison that would knock their victim unconscious. Just then he snapped his fingers once, and Iceland and Hong Kong was engulfed in a bright white light.

Both the nations found themselves in a white chamber with stained glass windows one would always see in churches, and two large magic circles and between them a floating blue crystal rotating slowly.

In front of the Iceland, kneeling with the unconscious Hong Kong laying in his arms, stood a mysterious man-who appeared somewhat older than Karol-with grey hair that flows down to his shoulders wearing a grey fantasy-like outfit as well as a grey mask covering only his eyes. Iceland angrily asked the man where he and Hong Kong are, and the man simply introduced himself as Lord Soldato, head of the Soldato clan.

Lord Soldato then said that he sensed something off about the nations, saying that they are "special," speculating that both of them are "these immortal beings that live like humans," and plans to use them in his experiments. At least it would explain why he sent Karol to their dimension, Iceland previously thought.

Iceland cradled Hong Kong's body closer to his chest, asking why, despite the fear and panic rising within him. But the grey-haired man simply chuckled and said, "All will be revealed, in time." This barely helped the situation both of them were in (despite Hong Kong's being unconscious from the poison).

The next thing he knew, both of them are in one of the dungeon cells beneath the foundation of the Soldato estate. For once, Iceland was glad that Karol left him with Hong Kong, so that he could tend to the gash he received during his fight with him. He doesn't know any magic to flush out the poison from the other's bloodstream, but at least stopping the cut from bleeding any further should be enough until he gets the medical help he needed.

Iceland let out a dreary sigh and traced his fingers over his open shirt, where his ribbon-like necktie used to be. He used it to wrap up the wound on Hong Kong's arm. The brunette Asian teen regained consciousness hereafter, and is trying to sleep, but was unable to because of the cold air, as noted by him shivering uncontrollably. Iceland knew that his best friend hated cold temperatures, and felt guilty for not providing his brown military jacket as extra warmth earlier.

The Icelander then stood up, took off his jacket and draped over Hong Kong, who then hugged his knees together. He seemed to have stopped shivering.

Unexpectedly, Hong Kong opened his eyes, dull gold eyes meeting berry-red ones. "Thanks," he said. "It was batshit freezing in this cell."

"You're welcome," said Iceland quietly. "I didn't think it was that cold. I mean, the air feels cold, but I'm not as cold as you are."  
Hong Kong wanted to pout, but the poison drained the energy from his facial muscles. It didn't particularly help that he's also hungry; he hadn't eaten since the day both he and Iceland left the Nordic house (Hong Kong was visiting him there) and he could really go for some of China's cooking or some fried codfish that Iceland would often cook up.

"I could imagine you're pouting right now," said Iceland.

"Too damn tired and cold to do so," Hong Kong retorted as he tried to hide his face in his best friend's jacket, taking in his smell of fish and clean cloth, although it was to no avail.

"Well, my jacket should help."

"Aren't you cold, though, Ice?"

"No, I can stand cold temperatures, you know that, Li."

The two said nothing in a seemingly long and painful silence, thick in the cold air. Hong Kong seemed to relax, to the point where his eyes fluttered closed and the faint sound of his breathing can be heard. Iceland decided to wait until his best friend is completely asleep.

Iceland, though, can't help but worry about what would happen next. Lord Soldato said that the two of them would be experimented on, so it could mean one thing: he would be attempting to gain immortality. _Doesn't that guy even realize we nations can't be killed by human hands?_ Iceland thought. He doesn't see why both he and Hong Kong would be experimented on. Despite their immortality, they're still human in many, many ways. So there's no reason why they wanted to be experimented on. On the other hand, according to some vague information from another Soldato clan member (Iceland doesn't remember his name), two people captured there are going to be used as "chimeras."

Iceland has heard that chimeras are creatures from Greek mythology consist of various torsos and limbs of animals. In magic, chimeras are created from two or more organisms fused together; however, once fused, they cannot be split up. The thought about it sent shivers down Iceland's spine. Are he and Hong Kong going to be fused as chimeras? Or will they be fused with someone else? His eyes darted to Hong Kong, who's still sleeping soundly and peacefully thanks to the warmth of his jacket.

Without thinking, Iceland scooched forward, lifted Hong Kong's head and laid it on his lap. Though the other stirred a little, he did not wake up; he seemed to take on Iceland's body heat.

The Icelandic nation felt more relaxed than he previously was, his protective older brother instincts kicking in as he stroked Hong Kong's soft brunette hair. He remembered when Hong Kong was a tween back in the 60's, he always saw him as a little brother, and he would always comfort him whenever he would suffer one of England's rounds of verbal abuse. Nowadays, they looked at each other as friends and equals; and as time went by, their friendship went deeper, ever growing so closer. While Norway, Japan, and Hungary suspected blooming romance between them… well, their suspicions are wrong; Iceland only views his relationship with Hong Kong as platonic, and the latter feels the same way about him. Even with the former being teased often by the other, their friendship remains positive and intimate and very close.

Iceland suddenly wondered whether should he and Hong Kong be fused into a chimera, they would lose their individuality. They would probably forget each other, who they are, what emotions they have. They would be dissolved into a white nothing.

Then, softly, Iceland began to sing.

_*Please remember me...  
_

Admittedly, while Iceland was modest in nature, he does have a beautiful singing voice. It was soft and melodic like an angel's; Denmark once joked that the white-haired boy was raised by sirens long before Norway discovered him. Whenever Iceland sang he would sing in private. Until one day that Hong Kong discovered him singing alone. He gave him a slap on the shoulder as a teasing method, but complimented on his singing. Soon, oddly enough, Iceland became comfortable with singing regardless whether Hong Kong was around. Perhaps, now, Iceland singing softly would be able to lift their spirits up, to help them keep their minds off of whatever happened recently.

Meanwhile, Karol Soldato opened the door to the dungeon cells to retrieve two new people, but his ears perked up to the sound of singing. "Is someone singing?" he said under his breath. Scrunching his eyebrows, Karol slowly walked down the corridor, determined to find the source.

As Karol walked, the singing became more clearer. The sadistic side of him compliments the person singing ever so beautifully before his final moments as he fuses with someone else into a chimera, the other side of him grows somewhat irritant of the singing. It's rather annoying.

Breathe life into this feeble heart  
Lift this mortal veil of fear  
Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears  
We'll rise above these earthly cares

On the other hand, the irritance could be coming from the fact that Karol did not know where the new prisoners are being held. He's going to give one of his members a pounding for not telling him what cell they locked them in.

Iceland shot his head up in surprise as Karol opened the cell door. Although it was fairly dark, Iceland could feel that Karol's sadistic smile is burning into his eyes.

He shook Hong Kong's head. "Li! Li, wake up! He's here!"

Hong Kong stirred and opened his eyes drowsily, grumbling. But while he did so, Karol simply walked into the cell and grabbed Iceland by his hair, causing the other to cry out.

"Stop singing and get up," Karol hissed.

Iceland immediately complied, with both him and Hong Kong-now fully awake (well, somewhat)-getting up, but Karol grabbed both of their arms and exited out of the cell and up the corridor, with the teen nations in tow (and Hong Kong still holding Iceland's jacket).

The look of fear and confusion was evident on Iceland's face. Hong Kong, meanwhile, stayed sturdy, although his thick eyebrows looked straight.

Iceland's heart was pounding against his chest, almost ready to burst out of it. He's been through many painful experiences including being invaded by African pirates and his people enslaved by Turks, but he never thought he would experience the same thing as his people. Even worse, he and Hong Kong would most likely be fused into a chimera and they may never be individual again.

Eventually, both nations were taken to the same chimera room, with Lord Soldato standing in the front of the room, his back towards them and Karol. Said man pushed them to the ground, both of them letting out a cry. Hong Kong discreetly threw Iceland's jacket to him and the other quickly put it back on.

"I've brought the prisoners here, father," said Karol.

"Good," Lord Soldato replied.

The masked man then set his arms outwards on each side, palms projected outward, and white lightning appeared from his hands. The blue crystal flickered briefly, and in a blinding flash of light, both Hong Kong and Iceland were in separate magic circles.

"What are you going to do to us?!" Hong Kong demanded.

"I am going to change you boys into something special," the Soldato clan leader replied. "You will be a chimera."

"You won't get away with this, you creep!" cried Iceland. "Sooner or later our friends will stop you, no matter what you try!"

Lord Soldato laughed darkly. "I already have, dear boy. And you will stop _anything_ that tries to stop us./i

Suddenly, both nations became paralyzed. Both their bodies felt numb as the magic circles beneath them glowed fiercely, nearly blinding both of them.

Both Hong Kong and Iceland looked at each other in a distance, sadness and fear evident in each other's eyes. In a bright light, they are losing feeling with their bodies as they dissolve, slowly fusing together.

_"__Please remember me… Li Xiao… Remember us."_


End file.
